Hikaru No Yami
by IchigoKokoro93
Summary: My small twist on what happened when Yami went to find Yugi's Soul. Hkaru No GoXYugioh Crossover. No pairings involved.


Hikaru No Yami

Summary: When Yami went to retrieve Yugi's soul, he found someone entirely different…

My own twist to what happened after Yugi's soul was sealed. A Hikaru No Go crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hikaru No Go

Chapter 1: Sai?

The plateau was surrounded by mist and tiny beams of turquoise light, some in the form of people. The lost souls sat in their own territory like and old man. Only one liberate soul wondered around the sandy brown rocks, and even he was gloomy. He quickened his pace slightly, careful not to break into a run. If that happened, he might miss the reason he came here.

His hair was divided into three layers of color, the first of which was thin and violet, the second was pitch black, the third was blond. He was dressed in a school jacket as blue as the sea with matching pants, and a black t-shirt. No one paid him much mind, unlike the outside world. They would often comment on his abnormal hair, if they weren't rambling about Yugi's-his counterpart-.

People often mistaken them for one another, but Yugi never seemed to care. His main priority was making sure that Yami was happy, especially with himself. Every time Yugi apologized for something small, or cowered down after engraving his so-called failures Yami can't help but to wonder what the poor kid has been through. Yami wasn't the least bit mean to him, in fact, he couldn't recall yelling at him, at least, not until the dreadful incident.

Even as crushed tiny pebbles with his feet, Yami could feel the firm grip of Yugi on his forearm. He gripped the puzzle like a prized-possession. "Pharaoh, please! Don't do it!" Yugi screamed inside Yami's mind.

"Yugi, trust me!" He snapped, jerking away from Yugi. A turquoise light pushed Yugi away forcefully, allowing Yami to see him for the last time. Yami had unleashed the ruthless power of the orichalchos, sending Yugi to a life-threatening pit of darkness. The next time they mat, Yami had lost the duel, and had his soul saved by a gentle shove from his counterpart.

Yami had yet to forgive himself, even as he was going through all this trouble to apologize to him. He kept walking steadily toward the middle of the plateau until he reached the inside of a large circle. There, several beams of the turquoise light joined together, creating the figure of a small boy, about Yugi's height. He blinked before opening his eyes to be greeted by unfamiliar surroundings.

He looked like Yugi, except his blond streaks of hair were pushed to the front; hanging from both sides, and the rest of his flat head was black. No spikes were present what so ever as opposed to Yugi's. Never the less, Yami was convinced that this boy had to be Yugi, who else could it be? So what he had a red jersey with a number 55 on it and black shorts rather than his school uniform? What other boy was that shape and size.

"Sai, where are we?" The boy asked softly, half awake. "This isn't a go salon, it's a- Plateau! Sai, what ever your plan was, it's a bad one! Sai!"

Yami tilted his head. Who was this Sai, and why was Yugi crying out for him? "Yugi, are you alright?" The boy froze on the spot, his emerald green eyes displaying coherent realization. He blushed in embarrassment, realizing that he just called for an invisible ghost in front of someone else.

"Oh, sorry! Sai is my- er- imaginary friend. And who is Yugi?" He replied loudly. Yami gave an inquiring look to him, what had changed Yugi so much that he doesn't even remember his own name. A new wave of guilt claimed Yami like a tide that was too big for even the strongest of surfers.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Yugi, don't you remember your own name?" Did those men do this to you? And what happened to your hair?" The questions came out too fast for the boy's satisfaction. He shot an angry glance at Yami, already disliking this man. As far as he was concerned, this guy was crazy.

"First of all, my name is HIKARU SHINDOU! And second, you are in no position to criticize my hair!" He snapped in annoyance. Hikaru crossed his arms and turned from Yami quickly. He was perplexed as to how this kid was acting. Was this really Yugi, or was the boy telling the truth? He knew Yugi, and he would never shout at him like Hikaru just did.

Yami walked around so that he was facing Hikaru face-to-face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But you really do look like someone I know. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked, knowing he might pay dearly for offering. Hikaru unfolded his arms.

"Yeah, take me to a Go salon and away from this scary place. Honestly, if I think this is creepy, imagine how Sai would react to it. I wonder how I got here anyway?" Hikaru accepted Yami's offer. He would literally kill for a chance to play Go at a time like this, his only way away from all the madness going on.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Alright, but first I need to find Yugi. I owe him something, and I won't leave until I pay my dues," said he firmly. "Understood?"

"Sure. We'll find your friend, then we'll play Go," Hikaru. "Then can you help me find Sai?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, then I will help you find your imaginary friend," He agreed before walking on with Hikaru.

End of chapter 1

Okay, okay. This chapter was kind of boring, but it'll get better. In the mean time, R&R. Tell me weather you loved it, loathed it, or just left it going, Oh my god!!


End file.
